bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach: Dark Souls
Bleach: Dark Souls, known in Japan as is the second Bleach game for the Nintendo DS. The game introduces new characters, adds new moves for the older characters as well as introduces new game modes. Bleach: Dark Souls also includes Hollows of varying sizes, for players to fight. The number of Reifu cards in-game are also increased from the original, and more cards (4 cards, instead of the previous game's 2) will be displayed on the touch screen during battle. The Wi-fi battle mode has been improved to make it easier to play online.http://ds.ign.com/articles/721/721803p1.htmlhttp://xcomp.gamebrink.com/index.php?s=bleach+2nd The game's theme song is "Resistance" by High and Mighty Color. Nintendo Power announced in its April 2008 issue that Bleach DS 2nd will be released in Europe and North America on October 7, 2008 with the name Bleach: Dark Souls.It is the most recent Bleach game to be released outside of Japan. Story The game takes place after the Aizen incident and before Ichigo leaving Soul Society,revealing more storyline of Ichigo and his friends in Soul Society,the place is corrupted with Hollows seemingly by Aizen,and a mod soul attempts to destroy all soul reapers due to the fact that mod souls have no right to exist,at the end,he is convinced by Ichigo to live his life and he is not alone,Yamamoto promises for all existing mods to live their life,the ending shows where Ichigo bids farewell to Rukia as in the end of the Soul Society Rescue Arc. Playable characters All characters from the previous game return with 17 new characters added to the roster. There are a total of 44 playable characters in the game. 'Returning Characters' * Ichigo Kurosaki (Shinigami, inner hollow) * Rukia Kuchiki * Orihime Inoue * Uryū Ishida * Yasutora Sado * Ganju Shiba * Renji Abarai * Byakuya Kuchiki * Gin Ichimaru * Kenpachi Zaraki * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Momo Hinamori * Kaname Tōsen * Sajin Komamura (Unmasked) * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Shunsui Kyōraku * Jūshirō Ukitake * Soifon * Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai * Yoruichi Shihouin * Sōsuke Aizen * Nemu Kurotsuchi * Yachiru Kusajishi * Kon * Tatsuki Arisawa * Bonnie 'New Characters' * Kisuke Urahara * Ururu Tsumugiya * Kūkaku Shiba * Yūichi Shibata * Don Kanonji * Ririn * Shūhei Hisagi * Izuru Kira * Ikkaku Madarame * Rangiku Matsumoto * Hanatarō Yamada * Menos Grande * Grand Fisher * Shrieker * Tsukaima (Shrieker spawn) * Goteitaishi (generic 11th Division member) * Kyugohanin (generic 4th Division member) * Kai (Game Original) Game Modes There are a number of different game modes available, they are: * Story Mode Play through a non-canonical story. Battle shinigami, hollows and play minigames. * Arcade Mode Standard Arcade mode. * VS Mode Singleplayer vs CPU or multiplayer vs humans via Wifi * Time Attack Mode * Survival Mode * Training Mode Train with any unlocked character. Trivia *The game reveals more plotline when Ichigo and friends were in Soul Society after the Aizen incident. *This is how Ichigo had knowledge of the gotei 13 when the bount invasion started. *It also reveals that Ichigo met all captains up close in the Soul Society except for Kaname Tosen. See also * List of Bleach video games External links * Bleach DS 2nd: Japan, USA Dark